brother shower
by ashlandmillikan
Summary: Cameron and Jonathan are brother to the very end but what happen when one brother fall for the other brother.


**note : this is when Jonathan get out of prison.**

Jonathan when upstair to go take a shower seen mike and his ex girlfriend are in the shower down stair as Jonathan was going up stair Jonathan heard the shower turn on and Jonathan know someone already got the shower before he did, Jonathan had a decide to:

 _go downstairs and get his ex girlfriend and her man out of the shower or go in the shower with the person upstair._

so Jonathan decide and Jonathan choose to go upstair because Jonathan didn't want to see his girlfriend kissing on another man i mean she moved on so Jonathan have to move on from her but, jonathan knew he couldn't.

Jonathan keep moving up the stair and walk up to the door and open it and put his cloths on the sink and then he took his black pants off and his boxer and he had his penis hanging out and then he took off his shirt then he walk closer to the shower curtain and took a deep breath and then slowly open them and

he couldn't believe who Jonathan saw.

"Cameron!?!?"Jonathan said blushing after the last intended at the fall deception party.

"Jonathan,why are you up here "Cameron said looking at his brother with blushes around his face .

"i came to take a shower by myself but , you took it so ,i guess i have to take a shower with you " Jonathan said blushing at Cameron.

"ok, hop in here"Cameron said as he watch Jonathan step in the shower with his twin brother .

Jonathan alway had a thing for Cameron when they were little but he couldn't tell him when his farther was around because he wouldn't agree with it and his farther throught it was nasty.

jonathan then feel Cameron warm body as he get really close all Jonathan want to do is lean in and kiss his twin brother but, he know if he kiss Cameron he will never feel the same.

"hello earth to Jonathan"Cameron said waving his hand in front of Jonathan face

to get his attention.

"what, sorry Cameron what do you need"Jonathan said blushing as he look up at his twin brother.

"is there something wrong, Jonathan" Cameron said looking at his brother as water hit his face.

"it's nothing...?" Jonathan said biting his lip and moving closer to his big sexy brother .

"Jonathan what going on" Cameron said grabbing his brother arm as he look into his brother icey blue eye.

all Jonathan can feel is Cameron breath on his which made him dizzy and wanted to fall into his brother arm like a fairytale but, he know he couldn't because he wouldn't feel the same.

so Jonathan just stood there watching his brother run his finger through his hair and bit his lip as he look at Cameron.

"i'm sorry i would just get out of the shower and leave you alone "Jonathan said looking at Cameron as he try to step out of the shower.

"hey, wait, i don't care if you stay in the shower a little bit longer, i mean, i enjoyed your company "Cameron said grabing his brother arm and pulling him back into the warm shower as he fall back in he fall into Carmeron chest.

Jonathan look up and saw his brother and he look so handsome up close and i know carmeron wanted to kiss me but i'm his brother.

Jonathan took a chance and lean up and kiss Cameron and let go then Cameron lean back down and kiss his brother back and Jonathan return the kiss.

Cameron lips was so warm on his he just want to melt the more he kisses his brother the more he fall for him. Cameron lips where so soft that Jonathan lip when numb.

as Cameron let go he start to blush because he just kiss his brother on the lips, as he let go he throught of what would dad say to us if he was alive.

"i'm sorry cam i didn't mean to kiss you " Jonathan said as he back away from his brother.

"hey , hey it's , ok "Cameron said pulling him back in for one more kiss on his brother soft lips.

as he let go of his brother mouth he heard Kate downstairs yelling for me so both of them hop out of the shower and turn the water off and got there clothes on and then Cameron was going to go downstairs to see Kate but then Jonathan stop him and turn him around and closed the door one more time and lean in and kissed Cameron once more but this time he stuck his tounge into his mouth so he can taste his brother saliva and let go and then he look down and saw his brother saliva line brake from his, then as he look up at his brother was out of breath then , Jonathan put his arm around his brother and whisper in his brother ear.

"i'm in love with you ever seen we were little and when we were little i want to kiss you but , i didn't want dad to see and i was also afraid that you weren't in love with me anyway "Jonathan stop talking and then open the door and walk off.

then Jonathan passed Kate and then Cameron walk downstairs with a" omg

face " on then he look at Kate and she said.

"what happen up there between you and your brother"Kate said worry about Cameron and his deception team and even his brother.

"nothing, me and him just talk " Cameron said walking outside to Kate car.


End file.
